My Master
by Mikhail Williams
Summary: This is love between master and slave. Sasukexoc, yaoi, male x male, language


"You. The one in the corner. Come on out. Time for you to be sold then branded."

I slowly get up and follow behind him. I'm only dressed in ragged, tattered clothing that smell. I have no rights of any kind, so I must do as he says. Before I forget, my name is Mikhail Williams. From where I use to live people thought I was an angel because of the mark on my back. It is two white wings that look transparent and not really liked. They thought of me as a bad omen, so at the age of five they sold me. Since then I haven't trusted a single person and quite speaking to others. They set me out in a cage, so that the men can look and make a bid. I sit in the corner and keep my leg at my chest with my arm around them.

The traders don't like this, so one yells at me. He tells me "Get out of the corner and let them see your body. Unless you want to be punished."

I move toward the center and sit with face down. I fear being punished since it means I'll be whipped. When I glance up I notice no one is looking at me, so I sigh in relief. That is till a man in a tux walks in front of my cage. He is tall with long block hair and red eyes like a vampire does in the old legends. I'm afraid but of what I'm not sure of. When one of the traders comes over him and the man talk. After a few minutes the trader tells me "Be happy you piece of shit. A pure blood vampire has just bought you. Now lets go brand and be of with you, you little bitch."

I follow to the branding room with my master behind him. I start to panic just thinking of how much it is going to hurt. I'm then placed on the wall with my shirt forcefully ripped off. My master and the trader then design the brander for the mark. My body is trembling in fear of when the time comes. Before they brand me my arms are chained to the wall and a ball gag is put in my mouth. I can feel the brand coming close to my skin. It is then placed on my hip on the left side of my body.

Once the brander meet my skin I screamed. Well more like tried to because of the gag in my mouth. Once it is there they pull it away and get to work on medicating it. Once it has been cleaned and bandaged they lead me to another room. Inside is a tone of clothing that can only be meant for us slaves. A women comes over and shows master a sheet of paper. It has something on it that lets him pick something on there for me to I guess put on. She then drags me to a more private room, so that I can get cleaned. She makes sure not to touch the bandage. By the time she is finished my skin is white once again and my hair clean as well as straight. She then braids it like I had it and takes me to another room. Inside she hands me my new clothes and leaves, so that I can get dressed. The clothes turn out to be black and red sailor fuku.

I blush and put them on which goes smoothly for the shirt. The bottom half is the bad and hard part. It is black panties, garter belt, and stockings with a red ring a few inches from the top. I put the panties on first with the garter belt on top of them. I hook the belt onto the stockings then put on the skirt and tuck in the shirt. Then the lady comes back to take me to master but first hands me my shoes. The shoes are boots that nearly reach my knees and are brown with gray lacing. She then leads me back to my master who seems to like my outfit. He then takes me away and into a car outside. Once we are in we leave the place that I know of as a prison than a home.

After awhile we arrive at a mansion. The car parks in front of the mansion and we get out. Master then tells me "I'm not your actual master. Your master is my younger brother who's name is Sasuke. Today is his eighteenth birthday and your my gift to him. Remember to call him master when he speaks to you. Also you can call me Itachi."

I just nod my head, so he tells me "Are you a mute? Or were you betrayed by your own village, so you quiet talking?"

I look up at him in shock and tell him "Th-the second o-one. I h-hate people s-since that t-time."

He tells me "Okay, but we are not human here. We are pure blood vampires, so you can open up to us."

I tell him "I-I'll try t-to Itachi."

With that we head to the party and Itachi talks to master. After they talk Itachi tells me "I must go, so behave."

I tell him "O-okay, Itachi."

With that he leaves and master tells me "So you are to be my slave. Follow me, Mikhail."

I tell him "Y-yes, master."

He leads me over to I guess a throne and sits. Then gestures me to sit on his left leg. I sit with a leg on each side of his leg. He then wraps his hand around my waist and holds me closer. I place my hands on his chest and my left knee is in front of his groin. I blush just from that and knowing that all the other people are looking. I then feel him rub his leg on my groin making me flinch from it. I can feel my cock go hard and try to keep quiet. I then notice he has a black ring in his hand which can only be a cock ring. On one side is nothing the other has a white stone on it. He slides it down my cock as he continues to rub it with his leg. By the time the party is over I'm hard and yearning for release.

He then lets me get up but I can't keep balanced because my legs have gone weak. He then takes two of the bag presents and we go to his room. Once inside his room he pushes me onto the bed and tells me "Strip. Leave on the undergarments and take off the sailor fuku."

My blush deepens and I do as he says while telling him "Y-yes, master."

Once I'm left in panties, garter belt, and stockings he comes over to me. He has something new in his hand that is placed at my mouth. It turns out to be a bar gag yet looks like a bridal for a horse. He hooks it on the back of my head tight but not to tight. He then goes back to the bags and grabs something else. I don't like where this is going but I have no choose. Next thing he brings over is a vibrating dildo. I can tell by the remote in his other hand and its shape. He turns it on and teases my nipples with it making them stand up. I try to yell at him to stop but can't because of the gag. He then moves it down toward my cock and rubs it against it.

He then pulls the panties to the side to show off my hole. He then tells me "This will no longer be an ass but a pussy. From today on I will train you to be a sex slave or as I guess the traders put it. 'I will make you into a obedient little bitch'."

I can feel tears coming to my eyes as he tells me that. He then shoves the dildo up my ass making me scream into the gag. He then grabs my arm and pulls me over to the wall and puts both my wrists into one hand. I then notice cuffs that are chained to the wall and he put them on each wrist. When he is finished he covers the dildo with the panties and goes to grab on more thing. This time it look to be a rod that he puts in my urethra (slit in the cock). I want him to take it out instead he turns it on. He puts the remotes into the top of my stockings. With that he changes and goes to bed leaving me chained to the wall.

In the morning I awoke to be dangling from my wrists. I look over to Sasuke to see if he is awake which he isn't. I then try to stand but fall back down with a screamed moan. I then hear him move and start to get up. I start to panic at the thought of the sight of me and the mark on my back. I then feel him behind me removing the bandages to look at the brand, it is now healed. He then moves his hands up my back and move my braid over my shoulder. Then he tells me "Your a human marked as an angel. No wonder they feared you. Anyway lets continue from yesterday shall we."

I nod to him as his hands move all over my body. He can tell that I need release but denies me. He then removes the gag and deep kisses me. Making me gasp and moan for more. I don't know why but I just want to feel more of him. I then feel one of his hands turn off the rod and dildo. He first pulls out the rod then the dildo. Once the dildo is out he puts his own cock in making me scream in pleasure. He then removes the cuffs and carries me over to the bed. Once there he starts to thrust into me hard and fast. As he is I beg him "P-please aaah m-master ngh let m-me aaannh cum."

He tells me "Not till I get closer to the edge."

In only a few more thrusts he removes the ring and we both cum. Him filling me to the brim and me onto the sheets below. We both collapse onto the bed gasping for breath. I ask him "W-why did y-you let m-me cum, m-master?"

He tells me "I fell for you at first sight but I don't know how to show it nicely. Now let me get you cleaned up and into some new clothes."

I tell him "Th-that would b-be nice m-master."

He then tells me "Stop calling me 'master'. Instead call me Sasuke."

I tell him "Okay Sasuke."

From then on we stuck together through thick and thin.

The End


End file.
